Poker Party!
by sharinganKOH
Summary: Naruto and the gang face off against each other in the popular high stakes game of POKER!
1. Chapter 1

_New fanfiction up. Oy, and by the way, I won't be able to work on my other Naruto Fanfic: A Glass World since I'm still working on my Bleach fic. Be patient with me, I wouldn't have started this fic had it not been burning a hole in my head ever since I thought up of it. Sorry everyone!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the game Poker**

**Chapter 1- Everyone's Invited!**

"Damn, being a Hokage does not pay off!" Tsunade moaned as she filed through a stack of reports and files, "Isn't their any kind of jutsu I can use to skip all this crap?"

She leaned back and sighed in frustration. She'd choose facing Orochimaru again any day over having to sort through paper work!

"_I wonder how he get it done?"_ She thought as she picked up her stack again and tried to make sense of the border disputes, mission requests, ninja graduations, and mission reports.

"Um…Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she creaked open the door.

"What?" She snapped irritably.

"Sorry…but I was asked to give this to you," She explained handing her a massive stack of paperwork, "It's from Cloud…"

The look Tsunade was giving her could have lit the paper on fire.

"…And the requested teams are awaiting your presence in the meeting hall," She added.

Tsunade immediately face brightened immediately as she heard that last piece of news.

"I'll be over there right away," Tsunade replied standing up, "Let's go!"

"Um…your paperwork…" Shizune began.

"Shut up or else I'll have you do it," She replied, "Get Kotetsu-kun and Izumo-kun to do it,"

"Um…" Shizune began but Tsunade soon had that look again, "Y-yes ma'am!"

Elsewhere everyone's favorite team of ninjas along with several other teams patiently awaited their Hokage's presence. Okay, so they weren't waiting patiently.

"Where the hell is that annoying old woman?" Uzumaki Naruto cried angrily.

"Shut up idiot," Uchiha Sasuke muttered.

"What!" Naruto snarled, "Do you want to fight!"

"Naruto, try to control yourself!" Haruno Sakura cut in, "Sasuke isn't acting all crazy right now,"

"Oy, she's right you know," Hatake Kakashi called out without looking up from his book, "Shut up,"

"How troublesome," Nara Shikamaru muttered as he regarded the annoying team lazily, "They're way too loud,"

"Sasuke-chan isn't too loud, he's perfectly quiet, and he's so cool!" Yamanaka Ino replied as she stared at her "boyfriend" dreamily.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"What!" Ino cried bopping him on the head, "Watch your mouth!"

"Munch, had it coming," Akimichi Choji muttered between mouthfuls of chips.

"Keep it down will ya?" Sarutobi Asuma called out irritated, "Bad enough you can't smoke in here, but to be crammed in here with a bunch of kids!"

"Um…N-N-aruto-san is very energetic today," Hyuuga Hinata murmured.

"That annoying idiot never shuts up," Kiba Inuzaka muttered angrily, "He'll never change,"

"_Much like yourself,"_ Aburame Shino thought as he stood silently as usual.

"This had better be important," Yuhi Kurenai muttered impatiently.

"Gai-sensei, where is Hokage-sama?" Rock Lee wailed.

"Be patient Lee," Maito Gai replied smiling incredibly wide, "We must never doubt our great Hokage's infinite wisdom!"

"Gai-sensei, you are so right!" Lee replied happily, "I will do two hundred push-ups to make amends!"

He immediately dropped down and started bobbing up and down at lightning speed.

"What an idiot," Hyuuga Neji muttered, "What's the point in that?"

"Lee is Lee and will always be Lee," Tenten replied smiling cheerfully.

"Makes sense I guess," Neji sighed.

"Good morning everyone!" Tsunade called out.

"Hey! Old women-chan!" Naruto called out, "Why are you late?"

Tsunade cracked both her knuckles and glared at the fox-faced shinobi causing him to stare at his toes with an intensity that might've burned holes in them.

"Idiot," Kakashi murmured, "Only he would be dumb enough to invoke her wrath…well maybe Jiraiya,"

"Today I have organized a large joint mission involving all of you," Tsunade explained, "

"Oh wow!" Naruto cried, "What level?"

"This is a different kind of mission," She explained, "This mission involves a competition that is designed to test your cunningness, intelligence, and rational decision making, physical capabilities will not be as important compared to cooperation and cunningness,"

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"You must all agree to one form of mental and strategic competition that you will all be equally matched in," Tsunade explained, "So your jounin-senseis will be gathering in a meeting to decide the form of competition you will all be competing in,"

"What's the idea behind this, Hokage-sama?" Ino asked curiously.

"Good question, that reason will be revealed at the end of the competition," She explained.

"Will the jounin-sensei's please gather in the board room where we will be discussing the plans for this competition," Shizune called out.

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai all followed Shizune into the sound-proofed room while Tsunade entered from the top entrance.

"Damn," Naruto whined, "Now we have to sit here!"

"I-I-t isn't too bad Naruto-san," Hinata murmured as she stared at the ground as both her index fingers began pocking each other.

"Guess you're right Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied grinning widely.

"_He said Hinata-chan!" _Hinata thought turning deep red, _"He said Hinata-chan!"_

"What an idiot," Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"What a troublesome thing," Shikamaru muttered; however his thoughts said otherwise, _"Shogi, shogi, Go, Go, shog, shogi, Go, Go!"_

Meanwhile inside the chamber the jounin level nin where all seated in a long rectangle table with Tsunade sitting at the end and Shizune and her side faithfully.

"So any ideas?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I'd say a swim suit competition!" Kakashi offered, "We could have all the girls in bathing suits and…"

Kurenai whacked him across the head angrily.

"Pervert," She muttered irritably, "Since this is a competition based upon intelligence rather than physical ability I suggest we should go with maybe some form of scavenger hunt,"

"We already did that in the chuunin exams, they'll know what to expect," Asuma countered, "Why not a game of shogi?"

"Hell no!" Kakashi and Kurenai cried.

"Tch, everyone knows Shikamaru abilities now!" Asuma muttered, "It's not fair!"

"Hehe, while all you children are acting so immature I have come up with the prefect solution," Gai murmured with a glint in his eye, "I suggest a 24 hour non-stop dance off along with a non-stop karaoke competition where only the best singers such as my prodigal disciple Lee will walk away in a blaze of youthful glory!"

"Riiight," Tsunade sighed, "Any other ideas?"

The group glanced at one another expectantly.

"Then do you want to go with Gai's idea?" Tsunade asked sarcastically.

"No!" The three opposing jounins cried even louder than when they had objected to Asuma's idea.

"Wait!" Kakashi cried, "I've got it!"

"This had better not be another perverted idea…" Kurenai began.

"No, no!" Kakashi replied, "Perish the thought!"

"What is this idea of yours?" Tsunade asked curiously.

Kakashi grinned then stared at the blonde-hokage straight in the eye.

"Poker," He replied.

"Poker…hmmm…I like it," Tsunade declared.

"It involves thinking, luck, cooperation, and skill, it's a good idea," Asuma agreed.

"Hmmm, Lee will still walk away victorious in a blaze of youthful glory!" Gai cried.

"Well finally you thought of a good idea," Kurenai remarked grinning, "I look forward to this!"

"Very good," Tsunade sighed, "Meeting adjourned, you may go,"

"Thank God!" Asuma cried, "I need a smoke!"

"Those things are bad for you," Kurenai scolded as she followed her colleague.

"Oy, Kakashi!" Gai cried, "I challenge you to a contest to once again rekindle our intense rivalry!"

"Huh?" Kakshi mumbled as he looked up from his book.

"Damn you and your sly methods of intense coolness!" Gai cried flailing his arms wildly, "I will most certainly defeat you this time my eternal rival, all in the name of the intense fires of youth!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2- The Games Begin, Teams Set to Fight!**

"Poker?" Naruto asked confused.

"That's right," Kakashi replied, "This game was agreed upon by the other jounins due to the high level of strategy, calculations, and luck involved in this game,"

"Don't see why we all must participate in this," Sasuke muttered, "We all have better things to do,"

"Sasuke's right," Sakura added, "This mission isn't really a mission at all!"

"You're right," Kakahi replied, "It's an examination, it's a test to see how each team's ninjas will react in a situation involving decision making and calculations,"

Elsewhere Asuma was giving the same talk to his own team.

"This test will assess your capabilities as a ninja in terms of strategy and intelligence," Asuma explained, "Besides we have Shikamaru on our team so you guys can't lose,"

"Munch that's true," Chouji murmured as he swallowed a handful of chips.

"Shikamaru you had better not let us down!" Ino snarled.

"Yes ma'am," Shikamaru sighed, _"I wish she'd shut up!"_

Kurenai was also explaining and giving them strategic advice.

"Kiba, you're completely useless in this situation so just try to look at the other team's cards with Akamaru," Kurenai instructed, "Shino, your bugs can be useful as well in that area, Hinata your Byakugan should help you as well,"

"Y-yes," Hinata mumbled.

"Yes," Shino echoed calmly.

"WHAT!" Kiba snarled, "HOW AM I USELESS!"

Finally Gai was giving his own team his idea of a "pep talk".

"Don't worry my team!" Gai cried, "With your abilities you will win regardless!"

"How does Gai keep shouting at that volume?" Neji muttered.

"Gai-sensei is a genius!" Lee cried.

"Now here's the plan!" Gai shouted enthusiastically, "Neji, on the first move you are to go all in, make sure to use your Byakugan to make sure you always get 21!"

"21," Neji asked confused, "We're supposed to be playing poker," Tenten remarked.

"WHAAAAAAT!" Gai cried, "21 is not the same as Poker?"

"No, poker is the one with straights and flushes, and pairs, and so on and so forth," Tenten explained.

"Oh, you mean Black Jack!" Gai replied, "Then just always try to get rid of the Joker!"

"That's Old Maid," Neji replied.

"We're so screwed," Tenten sighed.

Two hours later the teams gathered into the same meeting hall.

Except instead of being an empty tiled room now it was covered in a rich embroidered carpet and multiple chandeliers along. Several tables had been set up. Each was made of thick strong oak and rich green velvet had been sown onto the top. Slots containing chips were stocked to the top and decks of cards were neatly shuffled and lay in the centre. Each table had two signs with numbers written on them save one. It simply had the word "Backseat".

"Kakashi-sensei, what's that mean?" Sakura asked pointing to the one different table.

"Each team will be asked to put one 'elite' player onto that table," Kakashi explained, "Basically that table is reserved for each team's best player,"

"Which is me of course," Naruto laughed.

"Nope, Sasuke, you're going," Kakashi instructed.

"WHAT!" Naruto cried.

"Yes," Sasuke muttered as he strode over and took a seat at the table.

"The rest of the teams will be put into a 'team match' where there will be two games of four," Kakashi continued explaining, "Though the Backseat table is reserved for the best this is were teammates must utilize their cooperation and teamwork to their fullest extent,"

Table One's sign read: Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba

Hyuuga Hinata

"I have to face Dog-breath again?" Naruto whined, "This sucks!"

"Same goes to you," Kiba shot back as he strode up with Hinata huddling shyly behind him and Akamaru lying atop his head.

"_This will be bad,"_ Sakura thought, _"Hinata uses the byakugan, and she may be able to see our cards with it!"_

"_Hmmm, he's got Sakura on his side," _Kiba thought, _"She's smart and real good at calculating odds and ideas; she'll be the main threat!"_

Sasuke sat with his hands folded in front of his mouth awaiting his fellow competitors.

"I have to face against Mr. Number One Rookie?" Shikamaru whined, "How troublesome!"

"And last years as well," Sasuke smirked as Hyuuga Neji took a seat next to him.

Finally Aburame Shino took his seat silently and waited for the game to begin.

On the other table Yamanak Ino and Akimichi Chouji took their seats next to Tenten and Rock Lee.

"_Rock Lee's a real naïve kinda guy;"_ Ino thought slyly, _"Tenten is cunning though so I'll have to watch out for her,"_

"_Ino is probably gonna trick Lee," _Tenten thought irritably, _"Chouji may look simple but he's not stupid, Ino is really cunning but she's also impulsive, that'll be here downfall!"_

Tsunade walked out from the balcony and smiled widely.

"Hello everyone," She called out, "Welcome to Konoha's Poker 1st Tournament!"

"Just hurry up!" Naruto called out, "I wanna get kick dog breath's butt!"

"WHAT!" Kiba cried, "Listen hear you fox-faced brat…"

"In any case, will our dealer's step forward?" Tsunade called out.

In a puff of smoke three figures appeared.

"Hey Naruto," Umino Iruka called out cheerfully, "Make sure you try your best!"

"Tch, the brat always does, doesn't mean it's always a good thing when he does," Mitarashi Anko sighed as stood next to Iruka.

"Hmph, look like I'll be overseeing another exam," Genma Shiranui mumbled.

Each was wearing black dress pants, a white long-sleeved dress shirt, a bright red dress-vest, and a black bow tie to complete it.

"Allow me to explain the rules," Tsunade explained, "Each player will be given a total of 10,000 dollars except the 'backseat players' who will be given 100,000 each, the moment one player is cleaned out they will leave the table until there is a sole winner, the two winners from each table will compete in the semi-finals while the 'backseat' player will await for the winner to face him in the finals, if both finalists are from the same team they will automatically be declared the winner by default,"

Genma stepped forward and picked up the cards on Team 7's and Team 8's table and began shuffling them absent-mindedly while Iruka stepped forward and picked up the cards on Team 9's and Team Gai's deck and did the same. Anko stepped forward and picked up the cards that lay on the "backseat" player's table.

"Dealer's begin to deal," Tsunade instructed, "Players may feel free to use any method to win however dealers may use any method they desire to prevent cheating, if they so choose,"

Each of the dealers shuffled and divided the chips amongst the players.

**Shinobi Scoreboard (Team 7 vs. Team 8)**

**Team 7**

**Uzumaki Naruto: 10,000 dollars**

**Haruno Sakura: 10,000 dollars**

**Team 8**

**Inuzuka Kiba: 10,000 dollars**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 10,000 dollars**

**Shinobi Scoreboard (Team 9 vs. Team Gai)**

**Team 9**

**Yamanka Ino: 10,000 dollars**

**Akimichi Chouji: 10,000 dollars**

**TeamGai**

**Rock Lee: 10,000 dollars**

**Tenten: 10,000 dollars**

**Backseat Game: (Nara Shikamaru vs. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Aburame Shino vs. Hyuuga Neji)**

**Nara Shikamaru: 100,000 dollars**

**Uchiha Sasuke: 100,000 dollars**

**Aburame Shino: 100,000 dollars**

**Hyuuga Neji: 100,000 dollars**

"Dealer's begin!" Tsunade cried.


	3. Chapter 3

_Now that all the opening scenes are done away with let's get on to the tough, mind bending game of poker, Konoha style!_

**Chapter 3- An Idiot with a Hand and a Dog Without One, Naruto Claim the Final Card!**

Genma dealt quickly and smoothly.

Each player tossed in one hundred dollar chip as ante into the pot.

Naruto peeked under his cards and saw a pocket pair of 2's one being diamond the other spades.

"_Yes! First hand and this game already won!" _Naruto thought grinning widely.

Kiba noticed Naruto's wide grin and regarded his own hand. He held a King of Spades and a Queen of Diamonds.

"_Face cards," _Kiba thought, _"Naruto can only be that happy about a pocket pair, lesse highest are aces, maybe I'll see how good he's got with a raise."_

Kiba picked up five one hundred dollar chips and absently gripped them in his hand and waited for his turn to raise.

"_Looks like Kiba has a plan to raise,"_ Sakura thought peeking at her own hand cautiously.

Her cards came up as an Ace of Clubs and a 4 of Hearts.

Right now it was Hinata's turn to open the betting.

"_Um…let me think…Kiba is probably aiming to take Naruto out making it two on one…what should I do?"_ Hinata thought nervously.

She peeked at her own cards. They were a 2 and 8 of Hearts.

""_Chances aren't very high for flush but the game is early, I'll play it safe and make no one angry,""_ She thought, "I'll check,"

Naruto's turn to bet and he immediately raised the pot by 1000.

"_Damn,"_ Kiba thought angrily, _"He's real confident!"_

"_I hope Naruto doesn't mess this one up!" _Sakura thought worriedly.

"I'll check," Kiba muttered throwing a thousand dollar chip in.

Sakura followed Kiba's example.

"Um…um…I-I think I'll fold," Hinata mumbled.

"_Damn, two on one now!"_ Kiba thought, _"Calm down, as long as you hit that flush they can't be you!"_

"_Kiba's not going to give up,"_ Sakura thought.

"Alright, all bets are in," Genma announced, "Flop comes…5 of spades, 8 of Clubs, and 9 of Diamonds,"

"_My pair of two's is still strong!" _Naruto thought,_ "I'll win this pot no problem!" _

He made a move for his chips but Sakura stopped him with a glare and a shake of her head.

"_We need to find out what he's planning,"_ Sakura thought, _"Best play it safe,"_

"Check," Naruto grumbled.

"_Hmmm, Sakura doesn't look that confident over Naruto's hand," _Kiba thought.

He made a quick shake of his head alerting Akamaru. Kiba made a series of quick hand gestures and Akamaru understood and nodded.

Quickly Akamaru scampered under the table and tugged Hinata's pant leg.

"Oh…" Hinata began but after glancing at Kiba she regained her composure, _"Sorry Naruto-san,"_

She set her two fingers together and brought her chakra into her eyes.

"_Byakugan!"_ She whispered quietly just as Akamaru barked loudly to cover her voice.

She took a quick peek and saw through Naruto's hand revealing his cards.

She signaled Akamaru then held up two fingers under the table and flashed them twice. Akamaru nodded then scampered back to Kiba and barked a bit.

"_Tch, the idiot is going around with only a pair of twos?"_ Kiba thought with a sense of disbelief, _"He's a complete moron!"_

"_Damn!"_ Sakura thought angrily, _"He's somehow figured out Naruto's hand!"_

She turned and regarded Naruto's confident face.

"_Hinata and Kiba must have had some kind of strategy thought out while Naruto and I've got nothing!"_ She thought angrily, _"Naruto, on the next raise fold!"_ She thought desperately.

"I raise 2000," Kiba declared throwing in a pile of chips.

"I'll check," Naruto replied grinning.

"Idiot," Kiba smirked.

"_Damn, no point in both of us losing!"_ Sakura muttered, "I fold!"

"All bets final," Genma declared, "Flop comes Queen of Clubs!"

"_Toast,"_ Kiba smirked, "I'll raise another 2000,"

"I'll check," Naruto relpied, "No way am I gonna lose to you!"

"We'll see about that," Kiba sneered.

"All bets final, final flop comes…" Genma began.

"_Damn,"_ Sakura thought angrily, _"Kiba knows he's won!"_

"_Sorry Naruto-san,"_ Hinata thought sadly.

"…2 of clubs," Genma declared.

"W-what!" Kiba cried.

"Too bad Dog Boy," Naruto smirked, "I'll go all in,"

"Damn," Kiba spat throwing his cards away in disgust, "I fold!"

"Hooya!" Naruto cried happily as he gathered the pile of chips.

Sakura sighed in relief.

"That was way too lucky!" Sakura chuckled.

**Shinobi Scoreboard**

**Uzumaki Naruto: 82, 000**

**Haruno Sakura: 69, 000**

**Inuzuka Kiba: 49, 000**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 9,900**

"Round one over," Genma declared as he lazily shuffled his cards, "Round two…"

"Wait!" Sakura cried, "Can my partner and I discuss strategy in private for a second?"

"Knock yourself out," Genma replied, "You've got 2 minutes,"

Sakura dragged Naruto out into the hallway.

"What was that for?" Naruto whined, "I'm doing good, it's you who's lost money!"

"Shut up!" Sakura snarled, "That win was by pure fluke, Kiba knew what cards you had and you still won!"

"Isn't that good?" Naruto asked confused.

"No!" Sakura shouted, "We have to win by skill, not by dumb luck!"

"So what're we gonna do?" Naruto asked.

A few seconds later the two came back out with determined expressions chiseled into their faces.

"Ready?" Genma asked lazily.

"Deal," Naruto and Sakura replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gomen, GOmen! Sorry I've not updated in a while. I'm really busy right now with other stuff so don't expect speedy updates! SO sorry and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4- The Secret Ploy, Semi-Finals Are Coming!**

"Deal," Sakura and Naruto answered confidently.

Genma dealt quicker this time, his hand becoming a mere blur that cards seemingly spat out from.

"Ante up," He ordered calmly.

Everyone tossed in a 100 dollar chip into the pot.

"_Damn!"_ Kiba thought angrily, _"I have to make up for that screw up!"_

He peeked at his two cards and a 9 of hearts and a 10 of Spades.

"_Useless for now!"_ He thought angrily, "I check,"

Hinata regarded her teammate worriedly then looked at her own cards. One was a 10 of diamonds and the other a King of Clubs.

"M-M-Me too," Hinata stuttered.

"I'll go all in," Naruto declared confidently.

"And I'll check," Sakura added.

"_What the hell!" _Kiba thought shocked, he turned to Hinata and nodded his head.

. Suddenly a shadowy figure stepped out and scooped Akamaru into his arms and clamped its mouth shut and began to make a mad dash for the exit.

"Hey!" Kiba cried, "Get your hands off my dog!"

He stood up quickly and took off in pursuit of the dopnapper.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried starting to stand.

"One member of the team must be present at all times," Genma interrupted, "So unless you ant to give up stay where you are,"

Hinata obediently took her seat.

The figure turned the corner quickly.

"Damn!" Kiba snarled hurling himself around the corner.

Akamaru stood there fiercely with a shred of orange cloth in his mouth with his tail swaying angrily.

"Orange!" Kiba cried angrily, "NARUTO!"

He immediately scooped up his dog and ran back to the table.

"Naruto!" Kiba snarled, "You tried to kidnap my dog you damn bastard!"

"Um…I was here the entire time and so was Sakura," Naruto replied.

"Why you…" Kiba began.

"Sit down and let's get back to the game," Genma sighed impatiently, "What'll it be?"

"Go for it Hinata," Kiba growled, "Let's teach these idiots a lesson!"

Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan to see Naruto's hand.

She turned and flashed her hands twice under the table towards Akamaru. One with three fingers using her thumb, middle, and ring finger and again this time curling her fingers like claws using her last three fingers. Akamaru barked out loudly in shot bursts as

"_Tch, so a 6 of spades and a Queen of Hearts, what an idiot!"_ Kiba thought, "I'll check,"

"Um…I-I think I'll fold," Hinata mumbled.

"Doesn't matter," Kiba chuckled, "I've got this game won!"

The flop came out a 6 of clubs, 7 of diamonds, and 8 of hearts.

"_Straight!"_ Kiba thought laughing silently, _"I've got this game won!"_

"Check," Kiba called out.

"Check," Naruto replied.

"Check," Sakura echoed,"

"_Maybe it's Sakura who's got something,"_ Kiba thought.

He turned to Hinata and gave another nod.

Once again the Hyuuga heir activated her Byakugan to peer into Sakura's cards.

She held up her pinky finger under the table and waggled it back and forth.

Akamaru barked out his findings in a code only Kiba understood.

"_Two aces,"_ Kiba thought chuckling, _"I was right, too bad straight beats pair,"_

"Next card comes 10 of clubs," Genma declared flipping out a card.

Once again everyone checked.

"Final card is a seven of Clubs," Genma declared.

Everyone checked again.

"Show your hands," Genma instructed.

"Hah!" Kiba laughed, "I've won! Straight is mine!"

"Ouch," Sakura winced.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "Too bad though,"

"What?" Kiba asked confused.

Naruto held up his hand and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly Akamaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke revealing one of Naruto's kage bunshin.

"W-what!" Kiba cried.

"And now my cards," Naruto sighed flipping over his cards.

He held an 8 and 9 of clubs.

"Straigh flush beats a plain flush any day," Naruto smirked, "You're done,"

"B-but…how…" Kiba stammered.

"Kinda simple really," Sakura giggled, "Naruto used Kage bunshin to make multiple clones, I'm sure Hinata didn't notice the lack of chakra flow in Naruto, anyways one of the clones grabbed Akamaru while another preformed Henge no Jutsu and replaced Akamaru, and I easily deciphered your code,"

"That's my Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Damn!" Kiba spat, "I can't believe it!"

"So Kiba's out, that leaves Hinata versus the two of you," Genma sighed.

"Um…I fold…I don't think I can win," Hinata mumbled pushing her chips away, "G-good luck Naruto-san,"

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto stammered, "Don't do that! Always try your best; you should face us no matter what!"

"I-I know but…this is just for fun…and I really want you to win," Hinata stuttered nervously.

"Well…thanks Hinata!" Naruto cried happily.

"Um…g-good luck Naruto-san!" Hinata cried before running off.

"_Naruto's so dense sometimes!"_ Sakura thought frustrated as she regarded her teammate's confused look.

On the other table Tenten's eyes twitched angrily.

"_I-I can't believe we were beaten!"_ Tenten thought angrily.

Sweat dripped from her tired face as her teammate Lee had already fainted.

"_Those two…they played upon ever weakness and ever one of our advantages!"_ Lee thought.

"Damn," Tenten murmured, "I never expected that!"

"Well we're just that good," Ino smirked, "So now we get to face fore-head girl and fox-boy!"

"Munch this should be fun!" Chouji remarked.

"Get ready for the semi-finals!" Tsunade cried, "Good luck to both participants!"


End file.
